


i am damaged

by Applepie11037



Category: Danganronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie11037/pseuds/Applepie11037
Summary: insp:- me and my gfs conversation earlier??!?!- i am damaged- my dark black hole of a heart :)tw:!a lot of angst, murder, death, sadness, mentions of blood, mafia, mentions of sewer slide, organs, graphic scenes! :)
Comments: 3





	i am damaged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaedelune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedelune/gifts).



> just a wip! i was bored so i’ll probably write a bit more as to what kaede does after! hope u enjoy!

It had been a long day. Kaede and Miu were overseeing the murders of an enemy mafia clan, miu was murdering, kaede was watching to make sure everything was okay!   
The thick red blood was scattered across the dark walls by the time miu had finished, but one problem, miu couldn’t hear kaede screaming to get out of there fast. The police had came. 

Kaede and Miu met when miu joined the clan. Kaede had been born into it, so the police didn’t bother with her. They knew she was wanted but as long as she was alive, they couldn’t do anything. Miu however was a new suspect, they didn’t know anything about her being in the clan, and so didn’t know not to attack her. 

Miu knew kaede could hear her as she was being handcuffed. ‘kaede... stick around here... make things better.... i’m sorry... please stand back now, get away from here... don’t know what this’ll do... wish you’d kiss me.... hope you’ll miss me...’ 

kaede stepped back from the security cameras, as she watched the explosion from mius chest, the blood and organs fly across the room, and the camera breaking. 

‘MIU-‘ kaede screamed before crying her eyes out, her tears flooded onto the floor, she wept for ages before anyone found her


End file.
